


suliet one shots

by austensfate



Category: Lost
Genre: 1970's, Dharmaville, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Power Outage, Suliet - Freeform, we deserved suliet buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austensfate/pseuds/austensfate
Summary: a series of suliet one shots because we were robbed of more of their scenes together
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford





	1. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just suliet being a chaotic duo during a power outage
> 
> Ever since they have gone back in time to Dharmaville, Sawyer and Juliet have been roommates. What happens when the power goes out when they are together?

~~~

It was pouring outside, Juliet had just come home from work and she was lying on the couch, reading a book. Sawyer was next to her sleeping, as he had a long day at work. All of a sudden, the lights flickered on and off, and then the house went dark. She quickly placed down her book and shook Sawyer awake. “James, the power went off.” He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Can’t even get any shut eye without ya bothering me.” Juliet chuckled. “You know you love me.” Sawyer stood up and started walking towards the back of the house, to the fuse box. “Jules, the power didn’t go out. Ya probably just turned off the lights.” He said stupidly. Juliet chuckled.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say. And that’s saying a lot.” She followed Sawyer to the back of the house and outside to the backyard. It was still raining heavily, and Sawyer was drenched. She stepped off the porch and out from under to roof and felt the rain beat down hard on her. She ran over to Sawyer, whose jumpsuit was soaked. He looked over at her. “It’s raining cats and dogs out here.” Juliet didn’t even say anything, she just looked at him confused. He opened the metal box and flipped the switch on and off. “You were right, the power’s out.” Juliet smiled proudly and playfully hit him on the chest. “I told you so.” Sawyer closed to box and looked down at her wet hair. “Well, you don’t have to be such a wise ass about it. Now let’s get you inside.” He followed her inside and she opened the linen closet and handed him a towel.

“Well, now what are we gonna do?” He asked her. Juliet dried off her hair and turned around. “Wait for it to stop raining then Horace can try to get it fixed.” Sawyer threw the towel into the laundry room. “No I mean right now. Let’s play a game.” Juliet sighed. “Yeah sure. What do you wanna play?” Sawyer walked past her and into the living room. He crouched down under the TV stand and looked at the board games. “Hmm, how about Monopoly?”

“Take that!” Juliet exclaimed as Sawyer landed on her square. “Wow.” Sawyer sighed. “I didn’t know you were this good at this game.” Juliet smiled. “Don’t try to sweet talk your way out of this. That’s 20 more dollars.” Sawyer handed her the money. “You win. Again.” Juliet threw up her hands and cheered. She sat up and walked to the kitchen and took out two wine glasses. “Whatcha doing?” Sawyer said. Even though it was almost pitch dark in the house, he could hear the clink of the glasses. “Celebrating. Wanna join?” Sawyer shrugged. “I mean, I didn’t win, but sure.” He could hear her feet against the hardwood floor as she walked over, then heard a bang and the glasses fall.

“Jules?” Sawyer said quickly. “Are you okay?” Juliet sat up, groaning as she rubbed her temple. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I broke the glasses. Can you bring the candle over?” Sawyer scurried over as the candle lit up the way. She was sitting down, a cut on her forehead, and spilled wine and shattered glass around her. “Ok Jules, be careful not to step on anything.” They both stood up and Juliet reached out her hand for Sawyer’s, who pulled her towards him as she jumped over the glass. “Thank you.” She sighed as she sat down on the couch. Sawyer finished cleaning up the mess then sat down next to Juliet. They sat in silence until Juliet finally spoke.  
“Up for another game?”


	2. Let's Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little one-shot of sawyer trying to make another woman jealous. what happens when he reveals his true feelings about juliet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please this is the worst writing ive ever done but im trying to update this every day.

“Jules. I really need you to help me out.” The blonde set down her book and looked back at him. “What?” Sawyer looked at her guiltily and sat down next to her. 

“So basically, there’s this girl. She asked me out. And I didn’t wanna say no, so I said I already have a girlfriend.”

“Oh, I’m not gonna like this at all am I?” Sawyer looked up at her. “Please Jules, just for a little bit. Just until this dies down a little. Please.” Juliet looked up and glared at him. “Fine.” She pointed. “But you owe me.” 

A Few Days Later

Juliet and Sawyer were walking to the cafeteria for lunch when Sawyer stopped her abruptly. “Jules, that’s her.” Juliet creased her brows. “Who.” Sawyer turned around to look at her. “The brunette. The one that asked her out.” Juliet looked over his shoulder to see a woman in a purple dress walking towards the dining hall. “Wha- what am I supposed to do?” Sawyer gulped and put his arms on her shoulder. “I don’t know come up with something.” 

“Well how far is too far? We are supposed to look like a couples aren’t we? Sawyer bobbed his head slowly. “Yes, but I ain’t kissing you.” Juliet chuckled. “Glad we got that sorted out.” Sawyer opened the door for Juliet, and she walked in, as he put his hand on her back. She slightly jumped at his touch, but then relaxed as they took a seat together. “Where is she?” Sawyer asked, as he didn’t want to draw attention to them by turning around. Juliet lifted her head and found the woman a few feet away from them, facing their table, looking directly at her. Juliet met his gaze. “She does not look happy.” She said as she fidgeted with her hands. “What are we supposed to do anyway?” Sawyer looked up at her. “Okay, lets set some boundaries.” He paused. “I’ll call you honey, but no kissing.” Juliet quickly lifted her head. “As much as I don’t want to kiss you, I don’t think its going to be very believable.” Sawyer sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Fine, but only if we need to.”

“Ouch. That hurt.” Sawyer smirked. “Do you want any lunch, honey?”

The Next Day

Juliet was working at the motor pool when she heard her name being called. She rolled out from under the car and say James standing over her. “Hey.” She said softly. She stood up and dusted off her blue jumpsuit. “I need you to come to this party please.” Juliet giggled. “Okay… What party?” 

“It’s next week. It’s a New Year’s Party. And Jane is gonna be there.” Juliet looked down at her feet. “Jane, that’s a pretty name.” She smirked. “So, are you in or not?” Juliet leaned up against the car. “Why didn’t you just go out with her?” Sawyer stood there waiting for her response. “Because I didn’t want to.” He quickly said. “So do ya wanna go or not?” Juliet walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I would love to go, babe.” She giggled as she turned around and got back to work. His heart fluttered and walked back to the car, as he realized there was more to this than just playing along.

New Year’s Eve

Juliet walked into the kitchen flattening out her dress. Sawyer looked her up and down. He wouldn’t deny that she wasn’t beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Juliet slipped on her red heels. She was wearing a low-cut black silk dress, which complimented her curves. Her hair was curled, and she had the tiniest bit of makeup on.  
Sawyer walked up to her. “You look great.” Juliet stood up and beamed. “Thank you. You do too.” Sawyer blushed as they walked out of the house. Sawyer was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt, which brought out his warm skin tone. 

When they got to the party it was already dark outside. They could see Horace and Amy, Jin, Miles, and Jane. Juliet looked up at the clock. “Wow, only one more hour until a new year. Isn’t that crazy?” Sawyer kept his eyes on her the entire time, taking in her beauty. “Yep.” She looked back at him and smiled. “What do you think we should do?” She looked around. “I have a few ideas.” The blonde said. 

A few minutes later both of them had finished off a glass of wine, and holding another in their hands. “This is really good wine.” Juliet yelled over the music. Sawyer chuckled. “This reminds me of a high school party.” Juliet tapped his shoulder. “I think you’re drunk James.” He smiled. “So are you Blondie.” All of a sudden, they could see everyone crowding around the TV as the countdown was going off. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. “Happy New Year!” Everyone cheered. Juliet looked over and James, who suddenly brought her in for a kiss. He cupped her cheek and never pulled away. She knew they were supposed to be pretending, but he made it seem as if it was all real. His kiss was mesmerizing, and the feel of his lips against hers was intoxicating. Finally, he pulled away and whispered to her. “Happy New Year, Jules.” Her eyes sparkled and she beamed at him.

“Happy New Year, James.”


End file.
